


Солнце, отпусти меня

by Furimmer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она всегда приходит с закатом, а он уходит на рассвете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Та, что приходит с закатом

Она всегда приходит с закатом солнца, с самого детства. Всё начиналось так невинно: трехлетняя малышка, испугавшись грозы за окном, прокралась в спальню своего брата, и, прижавшись к теплому боку своего нии-сана, уснула — он её обязательно защитит! Так и повелось, она приходила к нему каждый день, рассказывала о произошедшем за день, плакала, когда умерла её мать, расспрашивала о том, какие у него успехи, и засыпала рядом с ним. Когда умер его отец, сколько бы она ни плакала у его дверей, он её не пустил. Больше она не приходила.

Она и теперь всегда приходит с закатом, когда ни у неё, ни у него нет миссий. Она тихо распахивает створки дверей и врывается в пустоту его комнаты и души. Как и тогда, когда она пришла в первый раз. Она тогда долго смотрела на него, прежде чем упасть на колени и разрыдаться у его ног. И Неджи, просто не зная, что делать с рыдающей младшей сестрой, опустился на колени рядом с ней и, поддавшись порыву, прижал её к себе. Она долго беззвучно всхлипывала, уткнувшись ему в грудь, а он шептал ей что-то успокаивающее, говорил, что всё будет хорошо. Комната утопала в лучах заходящего солнца, а они всё так и сидели, прижавшись друг к другу, как в детстве, когда она подняла заплаканное лицо и прижалась холодными губами к его губам. Поцеловала его. Сама. И он не смог сказать ей "нет".

Неджи любит закаты. Он любит наблюдать, как предметы меняют свои цвета в лучах заходящего солнца, любит наблюдать за тем, как меняется небо, любит наблюдать из своего окна, как стихает движение на улицах Конохи, как матери уводят детей по домам, как влюбленные парочки спешат домой, чтобы не получить нагоняй от родителей. Неджи любит закаты, потому что на закате приходит она.


	2. Тот, что уходит на рассвете

Несмотря на то, что Неджи и Хината различны, как солнце и луна, одно сходство между ними всё же есть — и он, и она ненавидят рассветы.

Хината всегда приходит с закатом, а он уходит на рассвете, поэтому ей хочется, чтобы у них было своё персональное солнце, о чём она и говорит Неджи. Неджи, проведя дорожку поцелуев от виска до ключицы, ухмыляется и говорит, что у него оно есть.

— Оно всегда рядом и никогда не отпустит меня.

— Тогда и ты его не отпускай.

— Никогда.

Он зарывается лицом в её волосы и повторяет:

— Я никогда не отпущу тебя.

Хината поворачивается к нему лицом и шепчет в ответ:

— Тогда и сам не уходи.

— Не уйду.

Они оба знают, что он лжет, знают, что всё волшебство, что их сейчас окружает, растает с первыми лучами солнца. С рассветом всё исчезнет, растворится, уйдет, как и он. Они знают это, поэтому предпочитают молчать, ведь до рассвета ещё так долго, почти целая жизнь.

Бесшумно соскользнет ткань с её плеч и окажется у их ног, вскоре к ней присоединится его форма. Хината поднимет руку, чтобы очертить символ, подтверждающий, что её нии-сан принадлежит только ей, и он смиренно падет пред ней на колени. 

Неджи любит закаты, потому с закатом приходит она, и у них впереди целая жизнь в отрезок времени от заката до рассвета. И медленно погружаясь в неё, он проклянет небеса за то, что ночь не может длиться вечно.

И на рассвете он как всегда уйдет, как всегда уходил, и будет уходить, чтобы однажды не вернуться.


End file.
